Look After You
by QuixoticQuest
Summary: She had to go after Jane. She had to stop her best friend from hurting herself again. No matter what it took.. Maura had to find Jane and tell her the truth. Response to season 4 premiere. Contains spoilers for season 4 and other seasons. Eventual Rizzles.


**Look After You**

A/N- Hey All! This is a new fandom I'm writing for. I felt the need to write this after the monstrosity that was episode one of season 4 (I gagged all the way through the Casey scene no joke and maybe flipped him the bird a few times) came out. It just didn't make sense to me.

Anyways, this is rough but I'm thinking if this one-shot type first chapter works well I'll continue with more.

I'm open to feedback of course (but please keep it productive and not flamey).

I am also posting this to my A03: TheShortestManOnEarth

This is a working title, by the way. I'm not entirely sure I like it.

Thanks for reading!

-Don QuixoticQuest =)

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 EPISODE 1: WE ARE FAMILY**

* * *

Maura couldn't help but smile at the way Jane held T.J. The way she naturally rocked and held him close like she was his mother.

Truth be told Maura wasn't that surprised to see Jane being motherly or affectionate. Maura already knew how Jane was really when she wasn't putting on a tough front of being dry or sarcastic. Though Maura couldn't honestly say she minded any of Jane's moods or characteristics.

Just as Jane accepted everything about Maura, she felt she could naturally reciprocate for Jane.

Despite knowing all this, something new dawned on Maura as she looked at her best friend. She knew she'd seen something different in herself. She had smiled as if seeing Jane for the first time, as if seeing how wonderful Jane was in every fiber of her being. She loved seeing Jane happy and wished so fiercely for Jane to continue to smile so happily as she rocked T.J.

Nothing in Maura's knowledge of her life had made her happier than to see Jane happy. Everything about Jane brightened up Maura's day. Even the playful banter they threw back and forth on a regular basis caused Maura to smile to herself. Maura now saw that Jane loved having someone to take care of and was happiest when she was caring about anyone.

Jane was just that kind of person.

But Maura wanted to be sure that Jane was taken care of as well. Too often had Jane withdrawn in fear and anxiety over her struggles and traumatic history. Maura had worried that Jane would never rest until Hoyt was gone and even then she noticed that Jane was still afraid to get close to anyone. She needed someone who could get close enough to her and knew her well enough to take care of her no matter what happened. Maura had taken it upon herself without realizing it to make sure Jane felt taken care of. That's why she told Jane about Casey's surgery, why she set Jane up with Jorge, why she had stayed by Jane's side after she'd been shot, and why she'd missed work for Jane too.

Jane had retorted to Maura's caring behavior, "Mind-business." She had tried to push Maura away. But to no avail.

"You are my business."

Jane was her responsibility. Her business. Not just as a friend, but as someone she considered family.

Angela had thanked Maura many times for doing what she could not. Not even Jane's own blood could get close to her.

So why did she feel the need to push Jane away sometimes or to sit by when Jane kept making the same old mistakes with Casey. He clearly did not deserve Jane when he continually let her down.

Because I'm not gay, that's why. She's not my type either.

Excuses.

Maura paused in her thought process. You could be bixsexual. Yes, she knew about bisexuality. She knew many things. Yet she didn't understand why she couldn't leave Jane alone.

But Jane wasn't gay or bisexual, Maura reasoned. Her subconscious was playing the devil's advocate, but more importantly, her advocate.

You don't know that and neither does she. Where are your facts, Dr. Isles?

Jane deserves better than Casey, Maura said.

_This is a fact._

Casey doesn't even know Jane's worst fears.

_Again, this is a fact._

I know her worst fears. I can take care of her.

_You already do. _

She had to agree with that. Yet she couldn't bring herself to step in where Casey was concerned.

It's Jane's business.

_Therefore it's yours too. _

"You're withdrawn," Maura had said to Jane. The brunette had always looked so strained and hurt whenever she came into contact with Casey these days.

_And he has the balls to leave for Afghanistan again and ask her to wait. The nerve._

Could she really say all that to Jane? That she was making the mistake of her life to let Casey run all over her again?

No, absolutely not. That was crossing a line. Jane may be my business but she has a right to make her own decision.

_Even if it hurts her so badly that she crashes and burns over and over again?_

Yes…maybe?

Maura could almost feel the hives starting. She was lying if she said that she was okay with leaving Jane alone to make another mistake with Casey all over again.

She sighed. Who knew what Jane was doing right now with Casey but she knew she had to act now or face an eternity of hives and dealing with Jane's inevitable heartbreak.

"I have to do it, Bass," She said to the Tortoise. He looked up at her. "Jane needs me." He shrunk back into his shell. "Exactly. She will withdraw if I don't. Come on, Maura."

She stood up and walked out the door. Bass poked his head out in curiosity. Maura hadn't even changed out of her running clothes.

The things she did for Jane.


End file.
